


Black Out

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has a new president that controls everything. The people who chose him are going to regret it. Ever since our new president "Arnold Harmon" was given the position, the government has been threatening the termination of electricity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's getting dark, I better get home or what's left of it anyway. The government shut off the power last week and the world has gone mad. I lost both of my parents 3 days ago when men came into our home and shot them. I told my parents money wasn't going to save them if they ever shut off the power and they just laughed at me and said, "Oh Gemma, don't worry so much. Our president wouldn't do that, Harmon for harmony, remember? Now, go play with some of your computers or something." They thought that I was still a small child but I'm 15 and I hate being inside. For years I've thought about what it would be like with nothing but nature and I got my answer. My parents are dead.  
"No!" a woman screams and a gun is fired. I look into an alley and see a woman lying lifelessly on the ground with a little girl next to her.  
"Mommy!" the little girl yelled. I can't leave her here, someone might kill her too. I walk over to the little girl and place a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey, come with me." I tell her. She turns around and I can see she's holding back tears. "It's ok, I lost my mommy too." She lets her tears come out now and I'm carrying her while she sobs. She holds me tight and I do the same. She has to be at least 7 and she's probably underfed because she's really light. When she calms down I ask her, "What's your name?" She looks at me without saying anything. "Do you know your name?" She nods.  
"I don't like my name." she says. Damn.  
"Well what do you want your name to be then?" I ask her. She shrugs. So this child doesn't like her name but doesn't know what she wants to be called either? Hmm... I got it, "how about Felicity?"  
"Yes that's better." she says. Ok at least she stopped crying. We reach my house and I set her down.  
"Oh I'm Gemma by the way." I tell her. She nods and steps in my house. I feel like I'm being watched and the crickets are way too quiet. "Felicity, get back out here. Something's not right here." I whisper. She takes heed to my warning and returns to my side. I quietly walk her to my best hiding place since I was 5. My parents always told me to stay out of trees but that didn't stop me and now it's coming in handy, "Stay here until I come and get you." I climb down the tree and sneak into my house. I see 2 figures in the living room.  
"She should be back by now." the shorter 1 says.  
"She must know something's up. Use your night vision to find her." the other says, "We'll find her." They walk upstairs and I go to the couch. Like hell you will. I touch my lucky pocket knife on my hip and grab the middle cushion. I tear the seam that I poorly sewed and take out my metal claws. I remember the day they came in the mail and my mom found out. "Gemma Catalina Niara! What the hell are you thinking? A lady shouldn't have a weapon." she had said. They're doing me well now huh mom? I Pull the metal over my right hand and sneak upstairs. What they don't understand is that I've lived in total darkness before and could see almost perfectly. Dumb asses won't know what hit'em. I slink up behind the short one and cover his mouth with my left hand and slit his throat with my claws. His gurgled screams are muffled by my hand and he goes down in less than 15 seconds. I search his body and find a pistol with a silencer so I take it. "Hey Will, did you find her." the other whispers as he comes down the hall. No but I found you. I crawl to the stairs and wait for him. He sees Will's body and rushes over, bad move. I jump at him, aiming for his throat, but I jumped too soon and he moved. He fell to the ground holding his right eye. So I didn't miss. "Bitch!" he yelled. "Thanks." I said and shot him in the leg, "A gift. Oh, tell your boss, whoever he is, that I said hi and that he can kiss my ass." I run down the stairs and into the backyard. Felicity sees me coming and jumps off a low branch. I pick her up and keep running. I'm careful to keep her on my left side so as not to injure her with my claws. I run for a good 5 minutes or so, track definitely paid off, until I found a bike by a house. I set Felicity down and took a look around and found a blue wagon, like the 1 you'd take to the beach that hold everything. I took some old bed sheets and tied the wagon to the back of the bike. This will save what's left of my energy and we'll make good time. To where? I haven't the slightest idea, just away.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun wakes me up and I leave Felicity to to look for food. It's almost noon. I'm still somewhat exhausted from last night. If I am correct, we should be out of Missouri by the end of the day. But my energy is lacking so I'm going to take today off and look for what Felicity and I need. I find a gas station less than half a mile from the motel I stopped at. It's infested with vermin but it was better than sleeping out in the open. Although it was night, I didn't see any sign of other people. Maybe I'll see some later. I walk into the gas station and see nothing but empty shelves and old money tossed here and there. I go to the back where the storage is and find a lock on the door, great. I go outside and grab a largish rock, break the lock, and open the door. Damn, food galore!   
"What do you think you're doing?!" someone yells. I turn and a boy, more and likely older than me, has nothing but a pocket knife and he's inches away from me.   
"I need food and water," I tell him, "I have a little girl with me and we've traveled a long way. Listen, I won't come back here." I have a feeling he doesn't believe me.  
"Where's the girl?" he asks. Of course.   
"She's still asleep." I tell him.  
"Prove it." he demands. Ugh! Fine. I motion for him to follow me and we head back to the motel. When we enter, he's hesitant to follow and I know why.  
"It's only us and the rats." I tell him. I keep moving and he follows. We get to the 4th door on the right and I open the door. Oh great, she's so dead when I get my hands on her.  
"Felicity!" I call out. Damn.  
"I'm right here." she calls out as she runs down the hall, "Sorry. I saw that you were gone so I checked the motel to be safe that nothing was here." She stops and looks curiously at the boy beside me. "Who's that?"  
"I'm David." he tells her. He smiles and motions for us to follow him. On the way out, I grab the bike and walk it. "Did you make this?"  
"Yeah." I tell him.   
He looks at it for a moment and says, "Cool." We walk into the gas station and into the storage. "Grab what you need, just don't rob me of everything."   
"Don't you ever get bored, being here by yourself?" Felicity asks him. He smiles at me halfheartedly.  
"Felicity." I say in warning tone, "It's his choice to stay here." I grab 6 big water bottles and put them in a backpack from the hotel. I grab a loaf of bread, a big bag of animal crackers, 4 bags of corn nuts (2 barbecue and 2 ranch), 4 bags of beef jerky (original), 2 boxes of smore's pop-tarts, a box of oatmeal creme pies, 4 toothbrushes, 2 tubes of mint toothpaste, and a bottle of fluoride. I zip up the back pack and sling it over my shoulder.   
"So, where are you going?" he asks. I put the bag in the wagon and start walking back to the motel.  
"Just, somewhere away from cities and towns." I say while they follow me.   
"Why?" he asks. Boy does he have a lot of questions. I already have a kid with me and she doesn't ask questions.  
"Because the government is crazy." I say as we enter the motel. I set the bike by the wall, pick up the bag, and walk into the room.   
"How so?" he asks. Ugh, he's so annoying.   
"Because the government shut the power off and I believe that they're also killing people." I tell him as i take the comforter, the top sheet, and 2 pillows off the bed. I line the bottom of the wagon with the comforter, put the 2 pillows in the back corners of the wagon, put the bag in, and cover it with the sheet. I don't want her to be uncomfortable in the wagon, even though she didn't complain before. "Hey Felicity, find another clean room please." Felicity nods and walks down the hall. "Thank you for the food, but the sun is setting and Felicity and I need to rest."   
"Ok, be safe." David says as he walks out of the motel. Felicity peeks her head out of room 8 and nods her head. I walk the bike into the room and lean it against the wall. I open the curtains, inspect the bed, and crawl under the covers. Felicity crawls into bed next to me and I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun wakes me up and Felicity is still asleep so I take the bike outside, carry Felicity to it, put her in with the backpack, and pull the sheet over them. Before I head out, I grab the comforter of the bed that we slept on and tuck it around her. It'll be winter soon and it's cold enough now to get someone sick. I get on the bike and pedal south. It takes about an hour or so to get into Oklahoma. I stop at an old rest area and wake up Felicity so she can use the bathroom, even if the toilets don't work, it's better than squatting in the woods. We each have 1 pop-tart from a package from 1 of the boxes and I go on.  
"Where are we going?" she asks. I knew that would come up soon or later.   
"Somewhere where we don't have to worry about other people trying to kill us." I tell her. She doesn't say a word back so I guess that answers her question. The 2 lane highway goes up to a stoplight and that's when I turn right onto a beaten up looking road. It's bumpy and I know Felicity doesn't like it cause she keeps shifting in the wagon. I go for another half hour and turn left onto a dirt road that leads to a farm. There's a white and blue house with a barn next to it in the same color. It looks fairly new, probably 3 or 4 years old. I didn't choose this place beforehand, I just happened to turn on the dirt road that led here. I pull up to the house and lean the bike on it. "Stay here, I'm going to check it out." I say and pull my claws from my belt and put them on. I go in the front door and into every room on the main floor, no one here. I go upstairs and check the rooms. Again, not another soul in sight. I go out to the barn to look around and I find 3 horses, a chicken coop with 6 chickens in it, a pig pen with 4 potbellied pigs, a biggish rabbit cage with 3 adult rabbits, and a goat pen with 5 goats in it. Someone obviously lives here because the animals have been recently fed, so where are they.   
"Woah!" Felicity gasps as she enters the barn. Yep, now we're never going to leave. "I've only seen horses in movies and books." She goes up to the one that's black with white socks and what almost looks like a white star on its face. I smile but it doesn't last long because I can't be soft at the moment. I pickup Felicity and she doesn't argue. I'm guessing it's because she's caught on to what's possibly going on. I take her into the house and go back for the backpack. I get inside and we lock all the doors and windows and shut the curtains. I look in a box and find a bow with a quiver of arrows, so I hide it in the attic. A gun goes off that doesn't sound too far from here and Felicity runs into my arms. I take her to the room that looks like it used to be a girl's room and set her down.   
"Lock the door behind me." I tell her and go out of the room. She does as she's told and she locks the door. I go out the front door, only to be tackled to the ground by someone almost twice my size. I go at him with my claws but they pin my arms down. I look up and see a guy with a gorgeously chiseled face and piercing ice-blue eyes. I bring my foot up and around his neck and pull him backwards. Gymnastics wasn't my thing but it definitely improved my flexibility. I get on top and put my claws to his throat. I don't kill him but he stops squirming the moment he realizes what's on his neck.   
"Jacob did you-" another guy comes around the corner and stops once he sees that I've got this one on the ground. One of them has a gun but it's not 'Jacob' so it has to be that guy.  
"Get off him." he says in a sturn voice. Of course. I get up and turn so that he can see the front of me and I see that he's holding an old shotgun. He looks down and sees my claws and signals Jacob. Jacob goes to grab for my hand but I'm faster and I slash his arm.  
"Don't touch me." I tell them as Jacob stumbles backwards but doesn't fall.  
"This is our property. You don't get to tell us what to do." he says.  
"Lucas calm down, she's probably scared and insecure right now." Jacob says. He's defending me?   
"How deep is your cut then?" Lucas asks.   
"It's not deep." I tell him, "Just a warning." Jacob nods to confirm what I said and Lucas lowers the gun.  
"How the hell did a small girl like you pin him down?" he asks.   
"Flexibility." I tell him, "Caught him off guard." Lucas chuckles a little then gets serious again.   
"Why are you here?" Jacob asks.   
"To keep a little girl and I safe." I tell him flatly. Lucas give me a doubtful look and motions for Jacob to check the house but I quickly block the door. "How do I know you're not going to hurt her?"   
"Cause I didn't hurt you." He smiles and brushes past me. Now that I think of it, he didn't hurt me, he only pinned me down. We hear him kick open a door and the fast footsteps of someone smaller.   
"Gemma!" Felicity yells as she comes out the front door and wraps herself around my waist. Jacob walks through the front door and looks at Felicity and then to Lucas.   
"Well I'll be damned." Lucas said as he came down on one knee. He offered his hand to Felicity but she only buried herself deeper in my side. Lucas grunted and stood up. "Well, welcome to my brother and I's farm." And just like that, he disappeared into the house.   
"Hey, want to see something cool?" Jacob asks her. She peeks her head out a little and then looks up at me. "Gemma can come too." I take my claws off, put them on my belt, and pick Felicity up. Jacob goes to the barn and we follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob pulls a white and brown bunny from the hutch in the rabbit pen and hands it to Felicity. "It's yours." he tells her. Felicity smiles at him and sits on a pile of hay to play with it. "It's going to need a cage if it's gonna be a house pet. We'll ride into town and get 1." We? I give him a puzzled look and he understands, "Do you know how to ride a horse?" I nod my head and he goes to saddle 2 of them up. I remember horseback riding lessons a few years ago and I was pretty good at it but my mom didn't think it was 'ladylike' to ride one. Jacob hands me the reins of the horse Felicity liked. He smiles at me and hooks his goldish-brown horse to a medium sized wagon.   
"Felicity, we're going to get your rabbit some stuff" I tell her, "Behave and we'll be back in a little bit." Felicity gives me a panicked look and I look at Jacob. He smiles, picks her up, and sets her on the bed of the wagon. He gets on his horse and it starts trotting. I follow and for 15 minutes it's entirely quiet except for the sound of nature.   
"Do you know what happened?" He asks.   
"The government shut the power off and I think they've started killing people." I tell him.   
"Why do you think that?" he asks.   
"I've seen less and less people, they were at my house looking for me, and I'm pretty sure they're the ones that killed Felicity's mother." I say blankly. Why did I say those last 2 reasons?  
"I thought Felicity was your sister." he says. I shake my head.   
"No, she saved me." Felicity tells him. He nods his head to show that he heard her. It takes an hour because of the slower pace, unlike the bike. We get to the intersection and we turn right. We stay on the highway for a few minutes and turn left into the parking lot of a small pet shop. We get off the horses tie their reins on carved log that's there specifically for farmers' horses.


End file.
